Vault-Tec
|image =Vault_Tec_Logo_(clean).png |desc = |industry =Costruzioni pesanti |products =Vaults |headquarters =Washington, D.C. |locations =vedi: Vault |country =United States |divisions =Future-Tec |extra= }} Vault-tec IndustriesVault 15 map from Fallout 2 is signed as Vault-Tec Series 1000 (illegible) Vault-Tec Industries, which is the only existing reference to the proper company name è la società a cui il governo degli USA ha commissionato la costruzione dei Vault prima della Grande Guerra. Il quartier generale si trova nel centro di Washington DC. Il primo Vault di dimostrazione fu costruito a Los Angeles, seguito da molti altri in tutto il Paese. I Vault sono tutti molto simili, ma hanno un design differente fra quelli sulla costa Ovest e quelli nella zona di DC. Programma di Preservazione della Società Tuttavia, i Vault non furono costruiti per salvare la popolazione degli USA. Con una popolazione di almeno 400 milioni nel 2077, gli Stati Uniti necessitavano di 400.000 Vault, e la Vault-Tec ne costruì 122, come da contratto. La vera ragione di costruzione dei Vault fu di studiare dei campioni pre-selezionati di popolazione per vedere le reazioni allo stress da isolamento e come colonizzare la Terra all'apertura del Vault. L'Enclave usò la compagnia per i suoi sinistri esperimenti. Altre divisioni La creazione di protezioni per la guerra nucleare non era la sola area di lavoro, per esempio Vault-Tec pubblicò dei libri (come "Copiare con Mr. Virus", o "Come cucinare un ratto") riguardanti la sopravvivenza durante o dopo disastri, tramite la Guida di Sopravvivenza degli Abitanti del Vault. Future-Tec, una divisione della Vault-Tec, sviluppò il K.R.E.G., il Kit di Realizzazione del Giardino dell'Eden per gli abitanti dei vault. Biografia Come molti appaltatori militari, come Vault-Tec crebbe in patrimonio, iniziò a sviluppare della tecnologia di sicurezza altamente sperimentale. Vault-Tec fu integrata in ricerche militari top-secret, divenne una divisione del Governo americano in parte. La compagnia mantenne degli elementi privatizzati. Quindi i capi della Vault-Tec - esecutivi, scientifici e altri - erano a conoscenza del vero scopo dei Vault, ed avevano accesso alla tecnologia necessaria. Loro furono gli sviluppatori di tale tecnologia. Seguendo le direttive degli Stati Uniti, Vault-Tec non fece vivere a branchi gli umani in Vault che erano stati appositamente sabotati.Così Vault-Tec creò la propria struttura al di fuori della rete dei Vault, mantenendo il segreto del governo. Questa struttura è il Secret Vault. Ma Vault-Tec non si fermò a questo. Questa struttura privata fu usata per ricerche con le nuovissime tecnologie che avrebbero migliorato l'ambiente post-nucleare. Questi esperimenti inclusero ricerche con il "Virus a Evoluzione Forzata" VEF, differente da quello posseduto dal governo; le ricerche con il VEF furono fatte sugli abitanti del Vault 87 e tenute nascoste al governo. Altri progetti Vault-Tec furono pensati per essere usati dalla compagni stessa come i loro sistemi robotici, programma speciale per armi biologiche (i risultati furono probabilmente una razza particolare di Scarafaggio Radioattivi e una variante del Deathclaw), ricerche mediche sulla rigenerazione delle cellule, e un tentativo di creazione di una Armatura atomica privata. Inconsistenze * La società a volte è chiamata Vault-Tek o Vaultex. Apparizioni nel gioco I Vault e la tecnologia Vault-Tec compaiono in tutti i ''Fallout.